Traveling gamer
by strike445x
Summary: One day a young man tries to find a way to relieve his boredom. Harem, Mass crossover
1. Story Prologue

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognisable characters belong to their respective owners.

Note #2 Mass genderbend.

("Human/Speech")

(" _Thoughts"_ )

 **(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

 _(Actions/Preveu)_

 _ **(Titles**_ **/** _ **Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

 **('Demonic Speech')**

 **("Demonic Thoughts")**

 _ **The Traveling Gamer**_

 _ **Prolog/Chapter 1**_

 _ **2020 A.D.**_

 _ **Union City**_

 _ **Rondom Home**_

 _ **11:30 P.M.**_

 _Regular_

A young man with short, spiky black hair is sitting at a laptop computer while playing (You decide the game). Sighing he just finished the match and finally looked at the time.

Unknown Said, "Hmmmm, I should be getting my mail about now."

Ring.

Sighing as he got up the young man walked to the door. And upon opening it he sees a box that has Mike Silvers upon it.

Upon opening it he blacked out.

 _ **12:00 A.M.**_

 _First person {Mike}_

I wake up to the chiming bells that signified that it was 12 o'clock. Opening my eyes I see a blue text box that you would see in any game but for me it was mostly seen in RPG games that I usually finish in about one month.

The text readWelcome Mike to the gamer would you like to play Yes No.

Knowing that it would be a pain later I quickly taped the yes option. The box blinked as it changed to another text.

The text read Thank You for cooperating would you like to skip the tutorial Yes No

I sat there pondering what option I should pick. Hmm if i pick no i would get the starter gear and some Exp and maby level but it would take some time to do so if I pick yes I would not have to take any time from me surviving but I would be ill equipped incase any enemies will try to kill me.

Knowing this I taped no. The text flashed signifying the change. I quickly read the text.

Text Part one soft commands are commands that you think to do it wal the hard commands are speaking aloud Next-

I tapped next. As I noticed a highlight on in the box.

Text Part 2 Stats are split between Stgt,, Atk Spe., Def., Vtl., Wis., Int., Dex You get 10 points each level. Next-

I once again tap next.

Text Part three Final Each skill will be recorded in the skill page some skills will already be there like for example cooking it will grade your skills in levels. Skills that you already have will be graded appropriately. Good luck. Fin

As the last page finished I called out Inventory. Once the screen showed up I saw Gamer's black jacket +10 Def +10 Vtl +10 Int Gamer's black cargo pants +10 Def +10 Stgt +10 Wis Gamer's Shoes +10 Def +10 Spe +10 Atk Gaming headphones +20% to all buffs and -20% to all debuffs Special feature allows music to give Buffs, Hunting knife 20 damage 20% chance to inflict bleeding +20 Dex.

I callout stats the stats screen shows up but there is also another screen in front of it your stats are already allocated would you like to re allocate your points? I taped Yes.

Name: Mike Silvers

Level 10

Stgt -0+

Atk -0+

Spe -0+

Def -0+

Vtl -0+

Wis -0+

Int -0+

Dex -0+

Luc -0+

100 Points

Note all original points that you had were added to the allocated due to some transfer issues. In total you had 90 points that were split

I changed it so I would have 10 points in each slot and saved the rest in case of a rainy day. I smirk so my boredom is gone now.

He heard a door open out in the front.

"Mike, I'm home." a young female voice call out as the door shut.

" _Looks like I have to be more careful when i'm alone as to be sure that none will sneak up on me"_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognisable characters belong to their respective owners.

Note #2 Mass genderbend.

Yah i'm back after more than a year it's not dead just heavily medicated. On a more serious note expect this as I am in school so I do not have that much time to do these things.

("Human/Speech")

( _"Thoughts"_ )

 **(Attacks/Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech & Text/Book/Scroll)

 _(Actions/POV)_

 _ **(Titles**_ **/** _ **Flashback/Time/Dates/Place)**_

(Narration & Everything else)

 **('Demonic Speech')**

 **("Demonic Thoughts")**

 _ **2020 A.D.**_

 _ **Union City**_

 _ **Rondom Home**_

 _ **12:00 A.M.**_

 _Mike POV_

" _I might need to develop a skill presence detection skill of some kind."_ I thought. After all there are many problems with not knowing that someone is close by. Maybe something like spider sense but on a togole.

But on another note I wonder if my studies in psychology are considered a skill.

Skill discovered

Psychology (Master) Rarity Rank C Level 60-50%

Achievement unlocked Find your first skill-EXP 100

" _That answers that"_ I thought _"Luckily enough I can think quite a bit faster than a normal person. On another note I see that the game takes the format of the game that is most familiar to me. If it did anything else but the skills rarity or level like that I wouldn't have noticed"_

"Hello Marie how are?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I am doing fine Mike I noticed that you have a package at the table what is that" She said with a glint in her eyes. The glint might have been excitement or just her teasing. Most likely (knowing her) it was just her teasing.

"I just put the stuff in my room like usual. You know that I always put the thing up before getting rid of the packaging." I said with my usual straight face.

Skill discovered

Poker Face (Master) Rank B Level Max-100%

"I know. I know. But still it is annoying to find that my area is covered by something." She said with a smirk. I noted a slight movement in her form I knew that it was disappointment at not getting a rise out of me. It made me a smile on the inside like usual. As most of the time I am straight up the calmest person that you will meet at least in my world.

You have conversed enough to discover the skills

English (Master) Rarity Rank E Level Max-100%

Literary arts (Master) Rarity Rank C Level-Max 100%

Manners (Royalty) Rarity Rank D Level Max-100%

Patients (God) Rarity Rank A Level 70-10%

" _That was a skill dump but I imagine that it will happen only in the early days"_ I thought then pondered. _"Still to think that one of my skill has developed to the point of being godly without the help of the system. On that note how the fuck did it get to goodly in the first place. But I get the feeling that I don't want to know. But first to focus on the conversation"_

"Marie you wouldn't even care in the first place if it was any one else that you lived with. My smirking tone said it all to her. It would not be surprise to me if she knew my teasing even with my straight face. After all we have lived together for years before this.

She laughed (after all our banter is quite entertaining to us but i'm not sure on outside people) a bit before saying "I know i know but in all seriousness what was in the box".

"Well that's a" I say as she leaned forward an eger expression on her face.

"Secret" She fell forward. Quite the hilarious thing to watch as a matter of fact.

She sighed before saying "Do you always have to do that Mike." all with a pout on her face the whole time.

"I must in order to keep up with everything and don't try to use those puppy eyes on me you know that it will never work in the first place." I spoke with her eyes getting teary with every word.

"I still don't know how you got an immunity to them" She said. And to answer your question I do have a younger sister and yes she used it on me.

In this time for the conversation I was cleaning the mess that the powers made. And thankfully the box was inconspicuous with only the logo of a company on it. Gaia's garden was the label on the box. They do have conventional products as well but this was given to me from an email. So most likely it is the only one ever. As it might as well be an extreme pain to manage. I bet that there are multiple teams on it to keep it developing as I move in an ever changing way. And if my hunch is correct then the multiverse too.

How I see the multiverse is just that there is a with the first branch in the lifecycle being the origin as it grew and the many branches created they had a link to the origin but were still different. A seed fell and grew making something new something separate from the other. And that some people had the ability to see the other dimensions. But then again it might be false I don't know but I won't change my mind about it now of all times.

Anyway I got off topic so let's get back to the conversation shall we.

"So what are you doing back so early" I ask

"Yes that. Well I got a promotion thats all really" She responded a bit to quickly.

I sigh and say "Are you wasting sick days or vacation days"

She grinned nervously and said "What gave you that idea"

I sigh and said with my bluntest voice possible "The way you talk the way you got in the relief in your eyes when you walked in"

"So all that huh" She rubbed the back of her neck I could tell she was thinking. Damn that quick I thought it would take another few hours. And regularly she would be right at least at this stage without the gamer ability. It just gave me the prompt.

With past experience (psychology) we have decided that:

She is on break from work

The game just compiled it quicker and this was the first one that it threw at me so I decided to roll with it. And I succeeded in my goal what was that goal you might ask well it is simply the fact that I wanted her embarrassed.

A/N:

Strike: The only thing that I have to say for this is that i only got time in the summer to do this but even then it was few and far between. Nextime it might be faster but dont quote me on that.


End file.
